Story Book
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Photo* - Story Book. Défi hebdo qui repose sur une image imposée. Ici, si on reprenant l'histoire ? Si Klaus avait croisé les derniers instants d'une Légende ? Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


_21h - bar du Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel..._

Il boit un verre de bourbon.

Il a passé vraiment une sale journée... et ne s'est rien mis sous la dent... Il n'en a même pas eu envie !

Le barman ne fait pas attention à lui, même s'il est le seul à occuper son zinc... et en même temps il ne tient pas spécialement à lui adresser la parole.

Il ne supporte décidément que la compagnie de son verre...

Il ne tourne même pas la tête quand il sent le parfum qui lui arrive en effluves, et quelqu'un se glisser sur le tabouret rembourré près du sien.

Chanel n°5 envahit son espace olfactif.

Pas désagréable, ma foi.

Un soupir las et féminin.

- Bonsoir, une coupe s'il vous plaît... mumure presqu'une petite voix feutrée et enfantine.

Fatiguée aussi.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle... dit doucement le barman respectueusement en hochant la tête à la nouvelle venue. Nous avons reçu du Piper-Heidsieck

- Parfait... merci... dit elle sur le même ton.

Il tourne la tête vers elle, alors qu'elle ôte ses lunettes noires et passe ses doigts dans sa chevelure platine et savamment ondulée, déclenchant une nouvelle salve de parfum voluptueux.

- Dure journée ? demande-t-il sans aucune compassion dans les yeux.

- Oui... et non... chaque jour est difficile de toutes manières... soupire-t-elle à nouveau.

- Voici un petit remontant, reprend il gentiment alors que le barman présente la coupe de champagne pétillant et doré.

La jeune femme le remercie une nouvelle fois en hochant la tête.

- Oui, j'en ai bien besoin... dit elle en prenant le verre.

- Alors trinquons ! dit il enjoué en prenant son propre verre entamé. Mademoiselle... ?

La jeune femme le regarde pour la première fois, comme surprise qu'il lui demande son nom.

Cela lui plait énormément.

- Appelez moi Norma...

- Nicklaus...

- A la vôtre cher Nick !

Ils boivent une gorgée à l'unisson.

- Et merci de me tenir compagnie... Je n'ai pour ainsi dire vu personne encore aujourd'hui... J'ai appelé Joe, et Marlon aussi... mais c'est tout... seul le Dr Greenson est passé me voir, mais même si j'aime cet homme, ce n'est pas un ami.

- Vous n'avez pas d'amis ? Si jolie fille que vous êtes ? s'étonne-t-il, lui adressant un sourire de ses lèvres framboise.

- J'en ai des tonnes ! rit elle, sentant la chaleur de l'alcool lui réchauffer la gorge et le coeur.

- Je sens de l'ironie dans ces mots... fait il mine de regretter.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon... vous ne voyez que Norma... vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... mais quand on est Marilyn, on a plein d'amis... mais on est encore plus seule que Norma...

- Je ne connais pas Marilyn, mais j'aime beaucoup Norma... lui dit il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune femme semble sincèrement touchée, son regard bleu plongé dans celui de l'homme aux cheveux châtain et bouclés, au sourire de bonbon. Si sucré. Si angélique.

_21h45 -_

Elle rit au éclat, posant sa tête blonde sur son épaule, détendue, semblant heureuse.

Il rit avec elle.

Plusieurs verres vides restent devant eux sur le bar.

Mais l'air ambiant est toujours parfumé du Numéro 5.

Elle soupire à nouveau, tout sourire cette fois..

- Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer... descendant difficilement du haut siège. Je dois appeler Sydney demain, pour un film sur Jean Harlow, vous vous rendez compte ?!... Pouvez vous m'appeler... faisant signe au barman qui s'approche déjà.

- Je vous ramène, offre-il, lui apportant son aide en lui tenant le coude.

- Mais non, on se connait à peine... glousse-t-elle.

- On se connait bien... Norma... sursurre-t-il. Je serai rassuré de vous savoir chez vous et en sécurité...

- Bon... vous êtes vraiment trop mignon Nick... cède-t-elle.

Le barman observa Marilyn discrètement sans intervenir davantage que ne demandait son service.

Il avait l'habitude de la voir s'asseoir au bar ou bien autour d'une des petites tables rondes de la salle. Elle commandait toujours du champagne, et il savait que le Piper était son favori.

Il savait côtoyer la légende, mais il était heureux d'avoir rencontré la femme...

Durant le trajet qui ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, elle luttait déjà contre le sommeil.

Klaus l'aida à sortir de sa voiture et la porta pratiquement jusqu'à sa chambre.

_21h58 - le 4 aout 1962 -_

Klaus sortit de chez Marilyn.

Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive.

Il reprit sa voiture et partit.

Heureux d'avoir fait une nouvelle et belle rencontre.

"bonne nuit éternelle Marilyn..." dit il tout haut.


End file.
